Unlike Any Other
by kiwi333
Summary: What would have happened if Cristina was the one that was having a baby during the season six shooting. I don't own anything. Please read and review


Unlike Any Other

It was one time, how could Cristina Yang the Cristina Yang be having a baby? Even worse she had only slept with Owen once without protection and now she was having his baby.

"Mer I need you right now." Cristina said to Meredith pulling her away from Derek. The last thing she needed was the whole hospital to know her business.

"Good to see you too Cristina." Derek said in a harsh tome, he hated it when Cristina stole Meredith away from him especially when they were in the middle of a conversation.

"Shut it McDreamy." Cristina said in a voice that sent chills down people's spine. Pulling Meredith into the resident's locker room and sitting her on the bench.

"What's up with you? Why are you acting like this?" Meredith questioned her usually she could read Cristina but not when she was like this.

"I'm pregnant." Cristina said choking back the tears that had formed in her eyes. This right here is why she couldn't do this, Cristina Yang didn't do mushy feelings.

"What are you going to do? Are you sure?' She asked knowing Cristina didn't want to be a mom. Meredith would never tell her this but she always thought that Cristina could do anything even being a parent.

"I don't know, I haven't taken a test but I just know. Plus Owen can't pick between me and Teddy. It's just...I need you here when I take the test." Cristina said pulling the test she stole from the clinic out of her pocket.

"Okay I'm right here, you are not alone you hear me. I'm not going anywhere." Meredith said as Cristina made her way to the bathroom to take the test.

"Well what does it say?" Meredith asked opening the door once Cristina was done. After she opened the door Meredith found Cristina with her back turned to the sink where the test laid.

"I can't look, you have to." Cristina said still not looking at the counter; she couldn't believe that she was in this position again.

"Are you sure you don't want to do this?" We can do it together." Meredith told her knowing how scared Cristina must be in this moment

"Mer please just do this for me, that's all I'm asking right now. So just look at the test." Cristina yelled, she was scared and confused and taking it all out on Meredith.

"Cristina the test it's...it's positive." Meredith said carefully because she didn't know how Cristina would react to the news of this baby.

"I need to tell Owen." Cristina said to Meredith. That was something Meredith wasn't expecting to happen when Cristina found out.

"Attention staff members, the hospital is now in lock down. Please stay where you are and wait for more instructions." An announcement rang out in every inch of the hospital. The news came as a shock to Meredith and Cristina who were searching for Owen.

"I wonder what that's about." Meredith asked Cristina as they walked across the lower part of the hospital, and Owen was nowhere to be seen.

"Who cares it's not like we're leaving anyway." Cristina said to Meredith still pulling her around the hospital. Out of nowhere they rounded a corner and saw it. Derek was there with a gun being pointed at him.

"Mr. Clark you don't have to do this. You can walk away right now, like nothing ever happened." Derek said to the man who had lost his wife and was seeking a sense of payback to the people that killed her.

"You're a murderer, not a doctor but a killer!" Suddenly a loud BANG ran out through, it was like everything was in slow motion as Derek fell to the ground with blood dripping out of his chest.

"Derek! Derek!" Meredith yelled trying to get out of Cristina's hold she had on her to get to Derek. Cristina had to use all her strength to pull Meredith away from the gunman.

"Meredith stay here." Cristina said to her once she found an empty supply closet where she locked both of them in.

"Cristina Derek could still be alive. I have to go to him and save him." Meredith said trying to get to the door but Cristina was using her tiny body to block the way.

"No Mer, you go out there and you could get killed. I'm not letting that happen, if you wanna go you'll have to go through me." Cristina told her but before she knew it Meredith had thrown her to the ground, unlocked the door and was in the process of running to Derek.

"Meredith!" Cristina grumbled picking herself up off the floor and followed her out to where Derek was lying. Once she caught up with Meredith, Cristina had already called the police who told her to stay where she was until they got things under control.

"Mer I called the police they aren't coming." Cristina told Meredith as she begged Derek to stay alive for her.

"Cristina please we have to do something. You're the only one who can save him, Teddy isn't here but you can do this." Meredith pleaded with Cristina as they brought Derek to and OR in a wheelchair where they were hoping to find Teddy to save him.

"Mer I'm good, I am very good but I need someone to help." Cristina told her as they stood in the scrub room as some nurses and April, who they found in the hallway, prepared Derek.

"April is here, I'm here we can do this." Meredith said to Cristina as she watched them set up for the surgery that would take place on her husband.

"And you're both a mess. You don't know which way is up or down. Face it Mer, you can't help me." Cristina told her forcing Meredith to face the reality that they were in the middle of.

"What if we could find someone to help other than me or April?" Meredith said as her thoughts sped through her head, she knew she wasn't thinking straight but this was her husband she had to do something.

"If you can find me someone who knows what they are doing, and they are good then I will do it. It'll be a difficult surgery Mer; I want you to know that." Cristina explained to Meredith trying to get across just how bad Derek's injuries were.

"I know that it's bad, but you can still do it though right?" Meredith said clearly she was only focussed on Derek living and not the fear that Cristina felt in the pit of her stomach.

"Maybe, I'll get a better feel for everything and what's going on once I get in there and see." Cristina said hoping that is she was to do the surgery that it would be an easy one with no complications.

'We've found somebody." April interrupted the two of them as she stepped to the side revealing the person that would help save Derek's life along side Cristina.

"Avery! You got me Avery, I said someone who was good. I was expecting an attending or at least a fifth year." Cristina said when she saw the person who would be assisting her in the OR.

'Hate to break it to you Yang but I'm all you've got. We're the only ones left on the floor so unless you expect a scrub nurse to help you'll use me." Jackson said April had found him in another OR. When she came in he almost had a heart attack thinking that she was the shooter.

"Fine but you better not mess up Avery." Cristina said as she started to scrub for the surgery that she would do to save her person's husband.

"You better not screw up too." Jackson said before he entered the OR after he was done scrubbing in for what as well be the biggest surgery of his and Cristina's careers thus far.

"Okay I'll meet you in there." Meredith said preparing to scrub in as well in case they did need her help after all.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't scrub in; I won't do this if you're in there." Cristina said to Meredith ready to stand her ground when it came down to this.

"Cristina he is my husband. I need to be in there with you." Meredith yelled at her trying to convince Cristina to let her into that OR.

"April I want you to sit here on the ground with Meredith. She is not allowed in my OR or to even look inside. Got it? If she tries to get in I want you to stop her in whatever way you can." Cristina said to April who had came in to tell Cristina everything was ready for her.

"Cristina..." Meredith said shocked that Cristina would ban her from the OR while her husband was on the table with a bullet in his chest.

"I will try my very best. Every cardio case is different, but I can do this because I am good I am very good."Cristina said mostly to herself before she finally stepped into the OR ready to take on whatever was in store for her.

"It's a beautiful day to save lives." Cristina said looking straight at Derek praying that she wouldn't kill him during the surgery.

"Ten blade." She announced as a scalpel was put into her hand and she started with the first of many cuts that was about to happen.

When Owen heard about the lock down he and Teddy were trying to get to the ICU. Soon they realized that they weren't getting in so they made their way outside, once they were out there Owen looked around for Cristina. Teddy saw what he was doing.

"She's still in there, its okay. You can choose, you have made you choice." Teddy said giving Owen a squeeze on the shoulder. She was glad that Owen picked, even if he didn't pick her.

"Go get her, I'll distract them." Teddy said as Owen made his way to the doors where he was rushed at by the police. Teddy stood between them blocking their access to Owen.

'Thanks." Owen called behind his shoulder as he ran into the building ready to find Cristina. He had heard over the police radio that Dr. Yang was in the operating room operating on none other than Derek the chief of surgery. Knowing the elevators would be shut down Owen took the stairs two at a time trying to get to the OR as fast he possibly could.

"Dr. Hunt thank goodness you're here. Jackson and Cristina are in there. They told us not to look." April told him as Owen peered into the OR and saw something that took his breath away.

"Yeah Cristina was right you should stay down there. I'll go in and see if she needs any help. If she does I'll come back and scrub in but it looks like she has everything under control." Owen told the two residents sitting on the floor praying that his voice didn't give anything away.

"Tell me what's going on?" Owen said entering the OR, that's when he saw things in full view. There was Cristina his Cristina with a gun to her head.

"Owen." Cristina said in a shaky voice never looking up for the fear that she would be shot as well but unlike Derek there would be no saving her.

"I'm here, I am right here." Owen said ready to pounce on the guy with the gun. It was times like this that his PTSD was harder to deal with.

"Let him die, do you hear me? Let him die or I shoot you." The gunman said to said waving the gun even closer to her head now.

"That is the love of my life you hurt her you touch her and I will kill you." Owen yelled trying to move closer to hopes to try and grab the gun away from him.

"Stay back, don't come any closer or I'll kill her. All I want is for Sheppard to die.' Cristina couldn't help but let the tears flow down her face.

"No I won't do that, not to him." Cristina said feeling the end of the gun dig into the back of her head making more tears comes down her face.

"Cristina..." Owen said to her trying to convince her otherwise but he understood as to why she was doing this.

"No I won't kill him. Jackson a little more suction over here." Cristina barked at a stunned and terrified looking Jackson whose eyes were glued to the gun at Cristina's head.

"Don't you dare." The gun moved for a split second to Jackson before it was moved right back to Cristina head pressing harder now.

"Jackson suction over here!" Cristina yelled forcing Jackson to do as she said. But everyone stopped when they heard the sound of the scrub room doors opening and someone stepping into the OR.

"Don't shoot her." Meredith said walking closer to the shooter and to Cristina slowly hoping not to spook him and cause the shooter to shoot.

"Meredith..." Cristina said with so much emotion in her voice all Meredith wanted to do was walk over there and give her a hug even though they weren't touchy feely people.

"I know you want Derek to die, I'm his wife. I know what happened to your wife, Derek told me and I'm sure she wouldn't want you to do this." Meredith said somehow against all odds sounding calm as she spoke.

"He has to die; she's standing in my way. So why don't I just kill her too?" The gun somehow lowered from Cristina's head but was still aimed at her.

"You wouldn't do that." Meredith said hoping Cristina wouldn't hate her for what Meredith was about to do.

"Why the shooter said confused as to what Meredith was telling him, the woman was in his way why wouldn't he shoot her?

"She's pregnant." Those two words made the OR go silent as the shooter left the OR them all eyes fell on Cristina.

"I'm closing up right now. No extra bleeding everything looks good." Cristina said when she suddenly stepped back from the OR table happy with her and Jackson's work.

"What is it? What's wrong? Cristina what's happening?" Owen said coming to her side. He was shocked that Cristina was carrying his child. Today was unlike any other. Just as Cristina was about to say something another loud BANG filled the hospital shaking the people inside. Meredith had an idea as to what it was from. The shooter had taken his gun, aimed it at him and pulled the trigger. He had shot himself. After the shock wore off everyone in the OR turned their attention back to Cristina.

There she stood finishing up on Derek while blood speeded onto her scrub pants and started to run down her legs.

"Oh my God Cristina you're bleeding! What happened?" April yelled being the first person to spot the blood on Cristina.

"I'm having a miscarriage now April shut up and let me finish." Cristina yelled as more blood escaped onto the floor.

"Cristina, I..." Meredith didn't know what to say to her person right now, what was there to do?

"Not now Meredith, I am busy trying to save your guy. Will everyone please shut the hell up and let me do this! I'm fine!" Cristina snapped trying not to think about what was going on in her body but instead on the solo surgery she just did on the chief of surgery in a mass shooting.

"Cristina step away from the table. Avery can close from here." Owen said hatching a plan to comfort Cristina as well as himself. Slowly she stepped away dropping the instruments onto the floor. Owen turned her around and pulled her into his embrace. The tears started, every emotion she felt today coming out. At the start of the day she had a baby and now she didn't.


End file.
